What Are You Fighting For
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: A friend of Ken's, helps him realise his goal and his mistakes. One-Shot! Please R&R!


I decided to write a fic about Ken, it takes place shortly after Ken comes to his senses, but before he re-meets Wormon. Hope you enjoy this fic!

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Digimon, but I wish I did. Digimon belongs to Toei.  
**

* * *

"What are you fighting for?"

That question struck a certain navy haired boy with shock and surprise. He was Ken Ichijouji, the boy genius of Tamachi. In front of him was a raven haired boy who looked to be at least 2 years older than Ken. He was Koichi Kimura, a close friend of Ken's older brother, Sam Ichijouji.

Koichi asked Ken the question, when he found out from Azulongmon about Ken being the Digimon Emperor. He felt sorry for the boy; he had promised Sam that he would look out for Ken. Koichi understood the feeling of being used, he wanted to help Ken without giving away his identity as a Digidestined.

"Let me ask you again, what are you fighting for?" asked Koichi with a more serious and louder tone.

Ken stayed rooted to the ground and his lips wouldn't part.

"Are you fighting for yourself, your dreams or it is for Sam?" questioned Koichi.

"What I'm fighting for." repeated Ken.

The younger Ichijouji boy remained quiet, not saying a word.

Koichi sighed. "If you're fighting for Sam, you might as well give up." he said coolly.

Ken stared at Koichi with shock and anger written all over his face. Ken clenched his fist. The boy, whom he respected so much, now told him to not fight for Sam and was bad mouthing his brother.

Koichi noticed Ken's clenched fist, but did not say anything about it and continued talking as if Ken hadn't done a thing. "Don't fight for Sam, but fight for yourself, your own dreams not Sam's. I'm sure this is what Sam would have wanted you to do. Sam doesn't want you to be his replacement, but a person in your own right. A righteous person, whom is respected by many."

A wave of realization struck Ken. It was then he realized that he wasn't being truthful to himself. All he was doing was trying to become a replacement for Sam, not himself. Ken felt his eyes becoming watery. A drop touched his hand, and Ken realized that he was crying.

Koichi offered his arms, giving Sam a brotherly hug and comforted him. Ken cried on Koichi's shoulder, Koichi smiled. Ken was finally being honest with himself. After a few minutes, Ken wiped away his tears and picked up his bag.

"Arigato Koichi-sempai. Thank you for helping me realize my mistakes." said Ken as he bowed.

Koichi placed a hand on Ken's shoulder. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here to listen. I would be happy to lend a listening ear."

Ken smiled and nodded.

"Where are you going now?" asked Koichi.

Ken smiled. "I'm going to see Sam, I want to thank him, thank him for always watching over me and protecting me."

Koichi smiled and Ken left.

"Was the shouting necessary?" spoke a voice from the shadows with a teasing tone.

Koichi turned to the voice, from the shadows stepped out a boy who looked almost identical to Koichi. He was Koji Minamoto, Koichi's twin brother. Koichi smiled to his brother, while Koji had a smirk on his face.

"I'm sure Sam is happy hearing it right now." said Koji.

Koichi nodded. "Happy that his brother finally understands."

The two brothers shared a smile and left for home together. The two talked all the way home, on the topic that it was out of character for Koichi to shout at somebody.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ken...  
Ken smiled and went to a nearby flower shop to buy Plumerias. They were Sam's favorite flowers, as they represented new beginnings. It would be a new beginning for him and a new beginning for him and Sam. Ken walked to the cemetery where Sam was buried and placed the flowers on his grave.

"Sam, thank you for always being there for me, weather I liked it or not. I know that you've always been watching me, and I won't disappoint you. I'll become a person that is respected and welcomed by many people, a person in m own right. Not is anyone's shadow, but shining in my own light." smiled Ken.

Ken looked up at the sky, it was getting dark soon. He could faintly see the moon in the sky. Ken smiled and left the cemetery for home. Telling himself that tomorrow will be better. As Ken left the cemetery, he could hear faint whisper saying thank you and a smile crept to Ken's face. He knew it was Sam telling him that he was in the way of recovery and a new beginning.

* * *

**Tada! This fic is completed! I've always liked Ken and Koichi. Both of the have similar experiences, and they both have brothers too. The only difference being, Koichi is the older sibling while Ken is the younger one. Please Review!**


End file.
